


Fluff and Flower Crowns

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M, Post Game, and flower crowns, it's just fluff, who would have guessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: Link and Zelda share a peaceful moment after the war is over.





	

Princess Zelda walked out across the bridge into Hyrule Field. She needed to reassure herself that the grass was still green, the water still blue. Lately she had been having nightmares about how the castle, her home, had looked while under Ganondorf’s control. The dead grass, the flaming trees, the river that flowed like blood. She shuddered.

Zelda walked to the West Field Keep. The hole in the wall caused by the Bombchu during the battle was repaired. She wondered if it was the power of the Triforce or the reconstructive efforts of the Hyrulean Army. Zelda hummed as she walked further out into the field. She should have brought her harp to play. But then she remembered her dreams just before this war across time started. Was it simply her curse to be plagued by haunting dreams?

Suddenly the sweet, soothing sound of a flute filled the air. No, not a flute, an ocarina. The princess smiled and followed the melody through the Central Keep and out into the northern field. There she saw Link standing with Epona. He was grooming the mare, carefully brushing her mane and coat.

“Link!” she called. The young hero turned and gave her a bashful wave. While they had grown close during the war, Link was ever the modest and reserved type. She would like to say that they were friends, though the mess she concocted as Sheik served to complicate matters somewhat. Goddesses, why had she been such a flirt while pretending to be a Sheikah? It was as if the cowl that concealed her identity set her free at the same time. Zelda shook her head as she approached Link and Epona. She stroked the mare on her nose in greeting.

“You’ve grown quite attached to her, Link,” Zelda smiled as Link continued to brush through the mare’s coat. Link shrugged indifferently, but his blush and small smile said it all.

“Is Proxi not with you?” she asked.

“No,” he shook his head. Zelda guessed that he wanted some time alone.

“Well I’ll leave you then. I was just taking a stroll before dinner,” Zelda turned to leave but a hand caught her wrist.

“No, stay please,” Link said. His blush stained his pointed ears, but the sincerity in his deep blue eyes left Zelda smiling.

“Alright,” she took the grooming brush from Link. “But I think a mare as hard-working as Epona deserves to be pampered. What do you think, girl?”

Epona whinnied in response, while Link chuckled.

“How about I pick some flowers to braid into you beautiful mane, and Link can finish brushing you?” Zelda smiled at the mare. A pleased neigh and muffled laugh was all the princess needed.

“You know how to braid with flowers, Princess?” Link asked shyly.

She smiled at his bashfulness, “Please, Link call me Zelda.” She twisted some of the daisies and baby’s breath flowers she had found nearby into Epona’s mane.

“Sorry,” Link mumbled.

“It’s quite alright, Link,” Zelda pulled some of the ribbons from her own hair and used them to secure the braid. She turned to Link, and he smiled seeing her handiwork. “I used to play with some of the servant’s daughters when I was younger. We would always make flower crowns and braid each other’s hair in the summer. Mother, once called me a fairy for how much I liked to play in the gardens.”

“I’m sure Proxi would find that funny,” Link smiled. Zelda liked the softness in his eyes as they crinkled with his grin.

Zelda picked up the extra flowers and quickly wove herself a flower crown.

“What do you think?” Zelda asked as she placed the crown on her head. “Should I replace all of my jeweled crowns for flowers?”

“If you did, you would surely be declared the fairy princess,” Link chuckled softly.

“I like the sound of that,” Zelda gazed off toward the fairy fountain. “Fairy Princess Zelda.” Looking down, she noticed she had just enough flowers left to make one more crown. “And her dashing hero, Link.”

Link’s ears grew read as she placed the crown on his head. He hesitated for a moment as if deciding whether or not to speak before saying, “Listen, Zelda, I’ve been wanting to ask,-”

“Princess!” a voice called, cutting off Link’s words.

Zelda turned to the voice. It was one of the castle guards.

“General Impa told me to come looking for you,” the guard said. “She said you’d be late for dinner if you don’t come in soon.”

“Yes, thank you,” Zelda sighed. She turned back to Link. “Would you care to join me for dinner?”

“I’m not dressed properly. I shouldn’t,” Link stammered, but Zelda would have none of it.

“Nonsense,” she said grabbing his hand. “We see you far too little at the castle. I insist you come to dinner. And we can talk more about what you wanted to ask.”

“If you insist, Princess,” he mumbled. His ears were turning red again.

Zelda lead Epona back to the stables and smiled at the gawking stable boy’s reaction to all the flowers in the horse’s mane.


End file.
